KISSING PRACTICE
by hanakazehana
Summary: Well, this is my first FF, so if there's a lot of mistake in the story, I'm sorry :D This story about Riko x Maki pairing, handsome girl is really charming. Contain adult scene, but still I hope that you can enjoy it :)


**KISSING PRACTICE**

"Tok . . . tok . . . tok . . ."

"Come in!" a voice can be heard from inside the student council room. Kuruhashi Riko opened the door and entered the room.

She stopped in front of the table. In the other side of table another girl sit down on chair with a book in her hand. "Yo, Maki!" as usual Riko greet that girl and sat on the table.

"Riko let's do this!" suddenly Maki Natsuo stand up and pointing the book to Riko's face with her eyes sparkling innocently.

"What is it?" Riko focused her eyes to the book in front of her. After read the title on the cover, suddenly her face and ear became red like a tomato. In the cover there're a boy and a girl who hugged and kissed each other in the bed and the title of the book is "Unforgettable Kiss".

"What's up Riko, do you have fever?" Maki's face comes close to Riko's.

"No . . . no . . ." Riko shook her head. "Are you sure, you wanna to do this Maki?" asked Riko with doubt in her tone.

"Yeah", Maki answered quickly, her eyes really sparkling.

"Ughh", cannot stand Maki's sparkling eyes Riko covered her eyes with her hand, "With whom?"

"I really want to practice it with Daki but it is so embarrassing if Sayori-senpai or Enomoto-senpai found out about this", Maki making face like .. "So, can I do that with you, Riko?"

"So, if you do that with me it would not embarrassing for you?" asked Riko.

"Un un", Maki nodded vividly.

"Like I would", Riko slapped Maki with slap stick made by Suzune.

After stood up again and caressed her head that hit by slap stick, Maki faced Riko with teary eyes, "Please Riko".

"Ughh", Riko really can stand against Maki request after all.

"So, you really want to practice it with me?"

"Un un", Maki nodded furiously.

"When we can start?"

"Right now" Maki smiled brightly.

"In this room?"

"No more question, do this already Riko", Maki pointed her index finger to the book's cover. Then she walked to the sofa and lie down on it, "Let's do it Riko!"

_This is bad, I'm not hate Maki's personality but if situation like this always happen how can I resist against it. I'm so hopeless._ Riko feels that her face really hot right now. _Ahh, I want to die._

"Riko, kiss me!" lie down Maki opened her arm, ready to hug Riko.

"Wait Maki, wait a minute".

"I can't, hehe" suddenly Maki grabbed Riko's shoulder and dragged her on sofa. Their lips touched each other. _Oh, this is bad, her lips really soft and juicy. How can this pervert girl have a beautiful and moist lip like this? Wait? Who is the pervert one? If I do this I'm also perverted, arrgh, it's really embarrassing. _Riko feels really embarrassed right now. If someone opened the student council door, quickly, she will dugs a really deep hole and hides on it.

After a while, their lips parted. "Riko, I can't understand how you can have really soft lip?" asked Maki, her face really red right now. Riko remain silent.

"Hehe" Maki loosened bit her hug.

Maki opened the book and go to few page after cover.

"Next, we do this Riko", Maki pointed a kissing picture of a boy and a girl.

"What? French Kiss?"

"Yes".

"No . . . no . . . no . . ."

"Give me your tongue Riko" Maki dragged Riko closer with her legs around Riko's waist.

"Wait Maki! Wait!"

Without second thought Maki kissed Riko and put her tongue in Riko's lips.

"Thug!"

"Aghh, it hurts" Maki put her hand to her lip. Because Maki do that in hurry her teeth bump with Riko's.

"Do you alright Maki?"

"Hmm, I'm okay, let's continue khukhukhu" Maki smirked.

Maki continued and stick out her tongue on Riko's lip again.

"Ahh . . . amazing . . ."

"Hah . . ."

"Ahh . . . Li . . . ko . . . yol . . . to . . . ngo . . . is . . . li . . . ly . . . hof . . .", Maki mumbled when her tongue penetrated Riko's mouth.

_I'm drunk. My last resistance is already broken, I can't endure it anymore. . . . I love you Maki. I really love you . . . ._ Riko stick out her tongue and clashed with Maki's. "Li . . . ko . . .?". She can feel that Maki's breath became hard and she feels that her breath also became hard.

"Li . . . ko . . . hahh . . ."

"Ma . . . ki . . ."

"Ah . . . hahh . . ."

"Hahh . . ."

"Ahh . . ."

Maki embraced Riko tighter until they can feel each other heartbeat and warmth body.

"Ahh . . . hahh . . ."

"Ahh . . . slurp . . . gulp . . ."

Their lips parted, "What are you doing Maki? Hah . . ." Riko take a breath.

"Hehe, your saliva really sweet Riko, hah . . . hah . . ." Maki smiled, organized her breath, her face still really red.

"Pervert!" Riko turned her face away from Maki.

"Tok . . . tok . . . tok . . ."

"Grekk . . ." the door is opened.

"What, what, what are you two doing senpai?" The girl who opened the door asked while her petite body trembling, her face flushed in red.

Maki and Riko shocked and turned their heads to the door.

"It's nothing, right Riko?"

"Yes it's nothing".

"If it's nothing why did you hugging each other?"

"What?" Riko snapped and want to stand up, but Maki's legs still surrounding her waist, so both of them fell from sofa.

"Suzu-chan, it's nothing!"


End file.
